In the key of R-sharp
by potatovodka
Summary: Ryuko and Jakuzure finally start getting along, and a wonderful friendship blossoms. Rated MA for situations.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

I'm writing this one with inspiration from SatoshiKyu.

...

After the discovery that Ryuko still had family, she started to carry herself a little differently. She was happy to know that she had an older sibling, someone to look up to, but also that she wasn't alone anymore.

She started hanging out with Satsuki more often, her company enjoyed by her big sis. This understandably drew a less than positive reaction from Nonon Jakuzure, who had been a good friend of Lady Satsuki for years. She would still give Ryuko glares and gestures, although they had lessened in their repetition.

One time in particular caught Satsuki's attention. Jakuzure had stuck her tongue out at Ryuko, and Satsuki grabbed her tongue. "What is the meaning of this?" Satsuki inquired.

Jakuzure tried to respond while Satsuki had her tongue, but all she could manage was incomprehensible babble. Ryuko pointed and laughed out loud at Jakuzure's misfortune, which prompted Satsuki to take her by the cheek. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Ryuko asked in protest.

"The two of you are being childish." Satsuki continued, walking both of them to her office.

She took them over to the small broom closet in the corner of the room and pushed them both inside. She quickly closed and locked the door to seal them inside. "Why am I in here? She started it!" Ryuko shouted as she pounded the door.

"You two need some time together to settle things. I'll be going to attend some business, and I'll see if you're ready to come out when I'm done." Satsuki said, walking over and closing the office door, followed by taking off her shoes so her steps would be quiet.

Ryuko and Jakuzure sat in the closet, unaware that Satsuki had merely walked over to her desk to work. They looked at each other in the dim lit space, keeping quiet. Eventually, Ryuko broke the silence. "This is your fault, you know."

"How is any of this my fault?" Jakuzure asked.

"If you hadn't been such a jerk to me, neither of us would be in here." Ryuko huffed, crossing her arms.

"If you weren't such a brat, I wouldn't have been."

"So you admit you're a jerk?" Ryuko spat out.

"You're not without blame, Ryuko."

Satsuki quietly sat at her desk, occasionally sipping her tea. She would use their bickering to cover up her sips. "I wonder how long this will take." Satsuki thought to herself.

"What do you mean, I'm to blame?" Ryuko snapped.

"Everything was fine until you showed up." Jakuzure came back. "Lady Satsuki hung out with me all the time, and then you show up and you're all she seems to think about anymore."

"Oh, I'm so freaking sorry my sister that I didn't even know I had until now decided to put family first!"

"You haven't even known her that long! You have nothing invested in your relationship with her!"

Ryuko grabbed Jakuzure by the hair and yanked upward, picking her up off the floor. "EXACTLY! Do you have any idea what that's done to me? You've had friends and family! When dad died, I was alone!"

Satsuki thought about intervening, but decided to let things play out. "They need to vent." She again thought to herself as she continued her work.

"Quit pulling my freaking hair!" Jakuzure yelled.

Ryuko let her go and looked her deep in the eye. "Until I found out about us, I had no direct family. I thought I was it. Yeah, she was your friend first, but she was my sister first."

Jakuzure started to think about what she had been saying. "Okay, fine." She said, calming down. "I'm... Sorry. I've always had people to be there for me. I can't imagine what it's been like for you."

"Hmph. Alright, I accept your apology. What else?" Ryuko asked.

"What do you mean, what else?"

"For being a jerk."

Jakuzure really started to feel bad now, but she knew what she needed to do to feel better. "I have been terrible to you. I really didn't know you were alone like that. I'm really sorry, okay? Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Ryuko tossed it around in her head for a moment. "I guess your apology is enough. Just don't have to do it again."

Jakuzure pulled Ryuko in for a hug. "Thanks Ryuko. Again, I'm sorry."

"H-hey, I already said I forgave you." Ryuko said, a light blush forming. "I guess we just wait til she comes back."

Satsuki walked over to the closet and opened the door. "You two ready to come out of the closet now?"

"Wait, you were here the whole time?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes. All I said was that I was going to attend to business. I didn't say anything about having to leave."

Jakuzure looked down and saw Satsuki's feet without shoes. "No wonder we didn't hear you."

"I take it you've settled things?"

"Yeah, we've settled things." Ryuko replied.

"Prove it."

Ryuko was unsure if what Satsuki meant, but she went with her gut and hugged Jakuzure, who returned the gesture. "Sorry." Ryuko said.

"I'm sorry too."

"There. Now was that so difficult?"

Both girls shook their heads in response as they released from the hug. Satsuki returned to her desk and the girls took their leave of the office.

...

This was a short introductory chapter. Hope you all liked it :3


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Still somewhat upset by the recent happenings, Jakuzure sat on the couch at her house, trying to think of some way that she could try to make things right. "I feel like a jerk. I didn't know all of that about her."

Thinking back to every time she picked on Ryuko made her feel even worse. She picked up her phone and sent a message to Ryuko. 'Hey, how are you holding up?'

The anticipation started gnawing away at Jakuzure, when it seemed like Ryuko didn't want to answer, but eventually, she did. 'I'm okay right now. What about you?'

Jakuzure was rather shocked that Ryuko would reply in such a way, asking about Jakuzure's well being. 'I just wanted to apologize again. I really didn't know all of that about you. Think we can be friends?'

'I guess there's no harm in that.'

'Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, for the way I was before?'

'Just don't do it again, I guess.'

'Well, I was already going to stop with that anyway. I mean it, is there anything I can do to make reparations?'

'Damn, you're persistent. Are you going to ask me on a date next?'

Jakuzure blushed lightly at Ryuko's response. Trying to lighten the mood. she kept the joke going. 'Yeah, I want to date you. Let's go out and then we can come back to my place, haha.'

'Trying to get me drunk and naked on the first date? I don't put out, just so you know.' Ryuko kept it going as well.

'Do you forget who I am? I'll be hitting that before we even get to the door.'

"Don't make me bend your ass over and give it to you good.'

Jakuzure was starting to feel better with the new, funny way the conversation was heading. 'But really, let's meet up soon. I wanted to talk to you in person.'

'Okay, we can meet up by the park. Don't leave me hanging.'

...

Jakuzure drove to meet up with Ryuko to really talk things over without being stuffed into a closet. She stopped along the way and got some sweet treats for them to share while they talked. She finally made her way to the park and met with Ryuko near the fountains, sitting on a bench. The silence before they started talking was deafening. Ryuko finally broke the silence. "We're here, so... what's up?"

Jakuzre handed her some of the sweets before replying. "I know you said to just not... be that way anymore, but I really want to do more than just tell you I'll never do it again. Is there anything you want me to do for you?"

Ryuko munched on her sweets as she thought of what she might want. "Well, since I know who Satsuki is now, and she's giving me everything I could want or need thanks to the family fortune, I don't really need anything."

Jakuzure started to feel bad again. "I know I can't stack up against her. I couldn't hope to match what she can give you. Sure, I could try with most things, like material things, but a sister's love is something I couldn't offer. I would certainly give it my all to make things even."

"Geez, I already said I don't need anything."

"What about wants? I can at least do that much. I mean it. Go somewhere nice to eat, a movie, an amusement park, whatever you might want to do."

Ryuko could see that Jakuzure was genuinely trying to make amends. "Hmm... okay. I guess it has been awhile since I just had a simple bowl of Ramen. I like not having to worry about my next meal, but I'm kinda starting to get a bit burned out on the high class stuff Satsuki and I eat every day."

"That I can certainly do. When would you be free?"

Ryuko looked at the calendar on her phone and saw that the weekend was free. "We can go this weekend."

Jakuzure and Ryuko both went to reach into the bag of sweets to grab one at the same time, Jakuzure unintentionally grabbing Ryuko's hand and giving it a light squeeze. They both quickly took out their hands. "Oops, didn't mean to... You know..." Jakuzure said nervously.

"H-hey, can't we at least go on a date or something before you go trying to hold my hand?"

"I'll do more than that on a date."

Ryuko raised an eyebrow at Jakuzure's response. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Trying to keep things going, Jakuzure took her hand again and lightly kissed it, making Ryuko blush bright red. She started trying to kiss up her arm but Ryuko took her arm back. "What? You asked what else I'd do on a date."

"How far would you have taken that just now?" Ryuko asked, her face still red.

Jakuzure held up her hands as if she was going to try and feel her up. "You really want me to answer that?"

"You're not gonna cop a feel on the first damn date! Sheesh, at least take me out a couple of times before trying to take my shirt off."

"You're the one who asked." Jakuzure shrugged with a smile.

...

That night, Jakuzure was laying awake in bed, looking up good Ramen shops when Satsuki sent her a message. 'I see you're getting awfully chummy with my little sister. Not complaining, though. It is nice to see you two finally getting along.'

Jakuzure felt even better about herself when she read Satsuki's message. 'Yeah, well I did her wrong. I needed to make up with her.'

'Make up or make out? She says your meeting at the park went well.'

Jakuzure stumbled with the phone a little bit when she read that message. 'Heh, I was just trying to break up the tension a bit.'

'Okay, but remember. Anything you do to her, I'll do to you.'

'It's not like I'm going to hurt her, or anything.'

'I guess I believe you. Just be sure to treat her right on your date.'

'Sure thing.'

After putting the phone up and covering up for the night, Jakuzure suddenly jumped up with a realization. "I'm going on a date with Ryuko?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

There will be a reference to another series in this chapter.

...

Jakuzure was busy all week making preparations for their date. After classes were done for the day, she would do little things like looking up local ramen shops to see who might fit with the bill for their date. She stopped one day to do some clothes shopping, picking out a nice, flowing dress with shoes to match. The color scheme was red and black, which she thought might be appealing to Ryuko. The day before their date, Jakuzure stopped at a car wash to have her car professionally detailed. The outside was washed and waxed, the tires shined and the inside was meticulously cleaned, vacuumed and shampooed until it appeared to have been recently driven from a car dealership.

When the date finally arrived, Jakuzure stopped at a barber shop to get her hair styled and get her nails done. Once home, she dressed in her date attire and took off for Satsuki's house to pick up Ryuko. When she knocked, Satsuki answered and invited her in. "You look razor sharp today. Seems like you're rally looking to have a good time with my little sister."

"Well, I legitimately felt bad, so it's only right that I try to make it up to her properly." Jakuzure responded, sitting down on the couch while she waited for her date to come out.

When she did, Jakuzure could've sworn she felt her jaw hit the floor. Ryuko was wearing a short black dress with navy blue belt and black thigh high socks with vertical blue stripes and polished leather shoes to match. Her hair was shining brilliantly, and it was straightened. "Look who showed up looking like a work of art." Ryuko chuckled.

"You're one to talk, you look like a million bucks!"

"I tried. Plus, I had help from Satsuki."

"Okay, you two. Have a good time, and have her back by midnight." Satsuki said as she smiled.

...

Their date would begin at a local upscale bar. They went in and ordered drinks. Since neither of them were of legal age yet, they couldn't get anything alcoholic. They instead ordered sodas, Ryuko getting an orange soda, Jakuzure getting a lemon-lime. They sat in a booth and talked for a moment before doing anything else. "So, I've got an idea of where we can go for ramen." Jakuzure started. "There's a shop run by a guy they call 'Pops', and while it's made very simple, it's unbelievably delicious."

Ryuko thought about it for a moment. "Oh, like the ramen they say is out of this world? The stuff that's just that extra bit better than everyone else?"

"Yeah. He apparently does really good business, but he refuses to upgrade his equipment. He says it was passed on to him by the man who taught him how to cook ramen, and he also says new metals would make it taste different."

"I can see that. Plus, the equipment he uses now is very well seasoned after that many servings."

After talking for a few minutes, Jakuzure heard a song she liked come up on the jukebox. She took Ryuko by the hand and brought her over to the dance floor. She amazed Ryuko with her dancing ability, and struggled a bit to keep up with her. The last move Jakuzure used in the dance placed one hand low on Ryuko's lower back, just above her rear. Ryuko blushed from feeling her hand back there, but didn't fight it. "You're... you're pretty good at this." Ryuko said.

"Dancing and music go together well, so it stands to reason that I'd want to be able to dance, given what my specialty at the school is."

They took their seats again and continued drinking their sodas, briefly looking at the menu to see if there was anything they could get in the way of an appetizer before going for ramen. The fried mozzarella sticks seemed like an appropriate light appetizer before the meal, so they placed their order and waited. "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable there. That's just how I've learned to dance." Jakuzure said.

"It wasn't bad, I mean it's not like you grabbed my butt. Even then, I don't think I would've been too upset." Ryuko replied.

"As long as you're okay, I'm okay."

When the appetizer arrived, they started munching away. The sticks were cooked just right, crispy but with the cheese melted just right. The marinara was also pretty good, complementing the cheese sticks perfectly. The cold sodas they had went together well with the hot snack, cooling them as the cheese was still hot. "We should come back here again sometime." Jakuzure said.

"We'll have to make a date of it." Ryuko replied, not opposed to the idea of both another date and returning to the bar.

...

Finally, they made their stop at the ramen stand. The letters on the stand were hard to make out, as time and the elements had faded them. "Phantom space ramen. I guess this is the place?" Ryuko asked, being pulled in by the intoxicating aroma that was still lingering.

"It's gotta be. The guide says Pops is like a resident alien, or something. But he makes that killer ramen."

Ryuko and Jakuzure sat at the counter and waited as he ignited the burner to get started. "Let me guess, you've had the rest and now you're here for mine?" Pops asked with a smile on his tired face.

"Yes sir. Everyone says yours is the best." Jakuzure answered.

"It'll be up shortly."

Ryuko and Jakuzure watched as he prepared simple ingredients to go in the pot. He skillfully cut vegetables and meats in exact proportions and added just the right amount of everything, even without measuring anything. As the pot boiled, the delicious, otherworldly aroma started emanating from the simple stand. He put the completed ramen into bowls and handed it to the ladies along with chopsticks.

With the first bite, Ryuko was moved to tears by the amazing flavors. Pops had been making his ramen for so long, the cuts he made to the meats and vegetables were beyond perfect. The simple spices he used were also in the perfect amount. The noodles were cooked to perfection, not hard but also not doughy. The broth was also perfect, not too thick or thin, and the flavors of everything else meshed with it very well. "I don't think there are enough words for this." Ryuko said, wiping away her tears of joy.

After taking a few bites, Jakuzure could see what she meant. She froze in place, her mind unable to comprehend just how good the meal was. When she was able to speak, she appeared ready to cry herself. "This is... I don't know how to say it, but this is unbelievable. I've never had ramen this good."

"Heh, I'm glad you like it." Pops said with a smile. "By the way, how did you hear about me, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I was looking up places local to us with good ramen and this one review came up for you by some guy who I think called himself 'Meow', or something like that. His profile picture looked like a cat."

"Oh, I remember them. These two guys went on a quest to find the best and they said they found it here."

"The review was accurate. He said it was so good, the only way to try to understand it is to try it."

Ryuko finished hers and bowed to thank him. "Thank you so much for sharing this with us."

Jakuzure paid after finishing hers and also bowed to thank him. "No need to thank me. I do this every day. Come back anytime."

...

Their night came to a close and Jakuzure drove Ryuko home. She walked Ryuko to the door and they shared a brief hug. "Thanks so much for today." Ryuko told her.

"We'll have to do this again sometime."

"I'm glad you say there will be a next time. I like being with you."

"I like being with you, too. I'll let you go, but do you think it would be too much to ask for a goodnight kiss?" Jakuzure asked, somewhat jokingly.

Ryuko closed her eyes and kissed Jakuzure deep and long on the lips, slipping her tongue into Jakuzure's mouth. "See you later." Ryuko told her as she went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Nonon was quiet for the rest of the ride home, thinking about the date and even more about the kiss. "What have I gotten myself into? I just wanted to apologize and now she's kissed me." She thought to herself. "I guess it could've been worse, I mean she did go all out, dressing like that for just one date."

She arrived at home and went inside. She disrobed and hit the shower, then dressed for bed and laid down. Checking her phone, she saw a message form Ryuko. 'Can't sleep. How bout you?'

'Just about to lay down for the night, but I'm still wide awake. Don't tell me I'm still on your mind.'

'Yeah, a little bit. That was the first real date I've been on in awhile. Ever, actually.'

Nonon smirked at what she thought of next. 'Few more of those, and I'll be on you.'

Ryuko shocked her with her own response. 'On me or in me?'

Nonon could feel her face turning red. 'Whatever blows your hair back. I'll get that booty someday.' She responded, trying to turn it around.

'Whose bed will we be in? Might need to use yours. Don't want to bother Satsuki with the noise.'

"Damn, this girl is trying to give me a nosebleed tonight." Nonon said to her empty bedroom.

'Okay, but if we're in my bed, I get to be on top.'

Ryuko again startled her with a response. 'So, will you be sitting on my face? My tongue is pretty long.'

Nonon could feel the nosebleed, but wanted to keep trying to top Ryuko. 'Maybe, but I mean you'll be face down and I'll be tapping that.'

'Will I need to bite the pillow?' Ryuko came back, keeping up with her. She also started writing another message, but it wouldn't get sent until after nonon had replied again.

'If you can. I can't wait to get in there.'

Ryuko's finished message came back. 'Because I wouldn't mind. Going it alone can only do so much for me.'

"Wow, I guess she actually does want to do it at some point." She again said to herself.

'How about this. When you're ready, we can either just really get into it or we can just make love slowly.'

'I'd really like that. You'll have to be gentle, though.'

'Of course.'

The conversation winding down, Nonon was now too excited to sleep. "Dammit, Ryuko. You've gotta get me this turned on right before I fall asleep."

She slipped her hand in her night shorts and started rubbing herself, sliding one finger inside her spot. She kept imagining Ryuko, pushing herself along even more. She could feel her toes curling up at the thought of it being Ryuko pleasing her. When she finished herself off, she laid back and relaxed for a moment. Then, she felt the wetness she had left. "Damn you Ryuko. Now I've gotta change the sheets."

...

After lunch the next day, Nonon decided to go see Ryuko. She was welcomed in by Soroi, who brought her to the living room. She sat on the loveseat and soon enough, she was joined by both Ryuko and Satsuki. Ryuko sat next to her on the loveseat, Satsuki took the seat across from them. "I see you two are getting along quite nicely. I really do like this turnaround." Satsuki said as she stopped to sip her tea.

"Well, I wanted to apologize, and that apology turned into something else." Nonon said, cracking a smile as she felt Ryuko start holding her hand.

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along better. Ryuko tells me that you two really hit it off on your date."

"I wanted to make it special. The next one will be special too."

Ryuko started leaning on her shoulder. "Look at you, treating me like royalty." She said, kissing Nonon on the cheek.

"I call it like I see it."

"Trying to get smooth with my sister?" Satsuki asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I wouldn't so much say smooth, but I would say honest." Nonon replied, squeezing Ryuko's hand.

...

Ryuko walked Nonon out to the courtyard and took them by the fountain. Nonon started hugging her from behind. "Hey, you didn't tell Satsuki about our conversation, did you?" Nonon asked nervously.

"No, she doesn't need to know about that. Besides, I doubt she'd want to know about my... Frustrations."

"Being honest, a little bit later, we can do whatever you want when it comes to that."

"I'd really like that. Let's have a few more dates first, and maybe we can get naughty."

Ryuko turned around to face Nonon. "Damn, you look good." Nonon said.

Ryuko closed her eyes and started kissing Nonon, who didn't refuse the affection. She retuned the affection by slipping her tongue into Ryuko's mouth. Feeling adventurous, Nonon moved her right hand down and grabbed Ryuko's behind, making her back off. "Hey, you're... Grabbing my butt." Ryuko said with a blush forming.

Nonon let go. "Heh, sorry. Just got into it."

"You can... Grab my butt if you want."

Nonon put her hand on Ryuko's behind again and gave her a light squeeze. "You have a nice butt. Well toned, not small, but not huge either. Just right."

"Are you trying to get in there right now? Damn, let's have s couple of dates first." Ryuko chuckled.

Nonon leaned to whisper in her ear. "When I do get in there, I'm going to make you see heaven." She stopped to nibble on her ear. "It'll be wonderful."

"You're putting some effort into this."

"I'm going to get you back for last night. Got me so wound up, I had to satisfy myself."

"Sorry bout that. Maybe soon, I could... Possibly... Help you with that."

"I'd really like that."

...

After Nonon headed home, Ryuko joined Satsuki again in the living room. "Do you really like her?" Satsuki asked, still sipping her tea.

"I do. She's smart, she's cute, and she really wants to make it work."

"Good. I like seeing my little sis happy."

Ryuko felt her phone buzzing with a message and checked it. It was from Nonon. It only said '143'. "Hey Satsuki, what does 143 mean?"

Satsuki smiled. "I'll let her tell you in person."

...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Ryuko was left curious after the message Nonon sent her. It was only three letters. '143'. She decided to go over to Nonon's house to ask her in person, but wanted to know she was home first, so she sent a message asking Nonon to message her when she got home. While she waited, Ryuko decided to stay with Satsuki and chat. "So, you're really not going to tell me what that number means?" Ryuko asked.

"No. You'll need to get that from her." Satsuki replied, still smiling.

"Is it something good? Your smile is telling me it might be good."

"It should be."

Ryuko was getting even more frustrated. "Oh dammit, just tell me what it is already!"

"No. Let her tell you. It'll mean so much more if she does."

"DAMN! Okay, fine. I'll ask her."

...

After finally getting the message that Nonon was home, Ryuko started making her way over there. She let Nonon know by message that she was coming, so at least it wouldn't be that big of a surprise. Before she arrived, Nonon sent her a message telling her she was taking a shower, and where a spare key was hidden so she could come in. Ryuko took the key and went inside, taking a seat on the couch and changing the channel on the TV. After awhile, Nonon came out, wrapped in a towel, a brush in hand, brushing her hair. "So, what brings a lady like yourself over here today?"

"Well, it has to do with a message." Ryuko trailed off, hoping Nonon would get it.

"Oh? The one I sent with the numbers?" Nonon answered as she took a seat next to Ryuko, still brushing her hair.

"Yes. Satsuki won't tell me what it means, and she says it'll be better for you to tell me."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, not really."

Nonon held up one finger. "It has to do with the number of letters in each word. The first one only has one letter."

Ryuko scratched her head for a moment. "Umm... I?"

"Yes." Nonon said, now holding up four fingers. "Next word has four. It's something you and I share, I hope. Something you and Satsuki share, but in a different way."

"Blood? No, that's five. Hair... no, yours is a different color. Umm..."

Nonon came in and kissed her on the lips. "That's part of what we share. You may not kiss Satsuki like that, maybe only on the cheek."

"Lips?"

"No, but you've got the first letter right."

Ryuko thought of love, then thought of what the third word could be. The word 'you had three letters, and would complete the phrase 'I Love You'. Ryuko started blushing lightly when she figured it out. "Oh, that's what you meant..."

"Mhm. I thought that would pique your interest."

"You really love me?"

"Would I have been kissing you, then sitting naked on my couch with you, only covered by a towel, if I didn't?"

Ryuko kissed her long on the lips, Nonon pulling her in tight for a hug. "Heh, I guess you wouldn't. You really mean all of that other stuff though? Like with... intimacy and stuff?"

Nonon decided to tease Ryuko. She slowly opened her towel, eventually fully exposing herself. She turned and looked at Ryuko with a naughty smile. "How much are you prepared to find out today?"

Ryuko quickly glanced at Nonon's body, her own heart rate increasing. "Um... I'm not entirely sure. If you... wanted to..."

Nonon interrupted her by placing a finger over her lips. "I'll go as far as you'll let me. But for now, maybe I can get a little payback for the way you left me recently, turned on with only myself to slake my urge."

Ryuko laid back and let Nonon take control. "Eh, if you want to, go ahead." She said with a quiver in her voice and sweat forming on her brow.

"How far can I go? I don't want to overstep any boundaries here."

"Wh-whatever you want, I guess."

"Even that finely toned butt of yours?"

"Okay, maybe not that. Not yet, anyway."

Nonon laid on top of her, getting her face close to Ryuko's. "When I do get in there, I'll treasure it. But for now..."

Nonon trailed off, closing her eyes and locking lips with her as she slid her hand down Ryuko's belly, into her skirt. She slipped her hand under Ryuko's panties and started working her finger around on her spot. Ryuko started melting in Nonon's arms, new to the touch of another person. Nonon began to slowly push her middle finger inside Ryuko, only going up to the second digit. Ryuko let out little whimpers as Nonon moved her finger around. Nonon started kissing down the side of her neck, stopping to nibble in a couple of places. "Okay, okay... that's enough for now." Ryuko managed to say.

"Did I say I was done?" Nonon said with another naughty smile.

"Please, no more for now."

Nonon pulled her finger out and licked it clean. "You taste kinda sweet. What have you been eating?" She joked as she moved over and sat next to Ryuko, who also sat up.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"You tasted kind of fruity." Nonon laughed.

"You've got room to talk, huh?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Just be thankful you didn't let me in the back yet." She said, trying to joke around again.

"Why? What were you planning for that?"

Nonon started hugging her again, running her hand down to Ryuko's rear. "You wouldn't be sitting upright just about now."

"Well, as long as you don't hurt me, we can maybe try that soon enough."

"Damn right, we will."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

As the days went by, Nonon and Ryuko enjoyed being together. They would often bring each other home cooked meals for lunch, they would stay up at night and talk on the phone for an hour or more. Satsuki took notice, and was happy that her little sister was in such a relationship. "I'm pleasantly surprised with you two. You went from almost despising each other to kissing."

"Who told you we kissed?" Ryuko came back, starting to blush.

"Your reaction, for one thing. Another thing is that it's easy to read. 143? Who sends a message like that without a kiss being involved?"

"Okay, fine. We kissed."

"With tongue?"

Ryuko was visibly flustered by now. "Yes. Wait, what does that matter?"

"It doesn't, really. I'm just teasing. But I really am glad you two are happy together."

Trying to get away from the awkward questions, Ryuko went back to her room. She started messaging Nonon. 'Hey, what are you up to?'

After about a minute, Nonon replied. 'Just sitting around the house, bored. How bout u?'

'Same. Satsuki was asking if we kissed. I didn't lie to her.'

'About the kiss or the other stuff?'

'Just the kiss. I don't plan to tell her about that until later.'

Nonon decided to ask about doing something as a couple, but kind of working it in as a joke at first. 'So, what are you doing tomorrow night? You know, it being Friday and all'

'I don't have any plans yet. You got something in mind?'

'You could come over and do me.'

Ryuko was somewhat shocked from that response. 'Um, well... couples DO sometimes do that stuff.'

Nonon wanted to make it a little less awkward. 'Of course, this is only if you want to. I will never force you into something like that.'

Ryuko felt her heart beating faster and her face turning red. 'Will it hurt at all?'

'Not one bit. I'll be as gentle as can be. But only if you want to do it.'

'Okay, I guess that sounds nice. Maybe we can have a sleepover to make it seem more official.'

'I was planning on taking you on a date first. The sleepover sounds like a good idea, though.'

'I'll tell Satsuki. About the date and sleepover. Not about the other stuff.'

'Sounds good. Can't wait to hit that.'

Ryuko went back out to the living room to tell Satsuki about their date. "Hey, Nonon wants to take me on a date and maybe even have a sleepover tomorrow night. That okay with you?"

"Of course. I'd almost be insulted if she didn't want to take you out on a Friday night."

Ryuko relayed the message and couldn't wait for the next day to be over.

...

Friday came and went, much too slowly for Ryuko's taste. After school, she went home and hurried through her homework, working quickly so she could get to her time with Nonon. That evening, she spent every bit of an hour getting ready. She used a special soap and body wash, with a similarly scented shampoo and conditioner. Satsuki had left a bottle of special perfume for Ryuko to wear, which she put on right after drying off. She wore her favorite dress, which was a dark blue low cut with thin straps, the dress stopping before the knee. She picked out sandals to match, she also used a straightener on her hair again to give it a more relaxed look. She packed her night clothes and another change of clothes for the next day, said her goodnight to Satsuki and was out the door to meet Nonon.

When she went outside, Nonon was waiting next to her car. She was also dressed to impress, wearing a cream colored sheath dress with polished leather shoes to match. When she turned and saw Ryuko, she had to take a moment to look her up and down. "Damn girl, what are you trying to do to me?" She asked as she hugged Ryuko.

"Well, I'd like to go on a date with you. Then, maybe later..."

"We sure will. For now, let's head out." She said, opening the trunk for Ryuko's bag. "I mean, really, you've got it going on here."

Ryuko blushed lightly. "Heh, I wanted to look good for our date. That's all"

They got in the car and left for their evening. Along the way, they decided to stop at a bookstore first. Nonon decided to pick up not only a couple of books for leisurely reading, but also blank sheet music books for school. Ryuko found a couple of books by her favorite author, as well as the latest volume of a manga she had been reading a lot of recently. They stopped at the coffee shop in the bookstore and got coffee to drink while doing some quick reading. They both got through a chapter of one of their books. "You can really lose yourself in a good book." Nonon said, looking over and seeing Ryuko still on a page.

Ryuko put a bookmark on the page she was on and closed the book, then looked over at Nonon, who now had a smile. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm just awestruck at how cute you are. Even reading a book, you exude an aura of beauty."

"Hey, you're already gonna get some, you don't have to keep talking me up." Ryuko said, hushed and with a smile.

"I know, but you really do look beautiful. I couldn't be happier that you're out here with me."

Next, their date took them to a candy shop. It was a local, family owned shop that made almost everything by hand, aside from some of the pre packaged things like candy bars. One item that caught both of their eyes was the mystery donut holes made at the shop. Some were filled with fruit like strawberries, others with creme, others with candy like pieces of chocolate or gummy bears. They bought a dozen each and sat down at one of the tables. They ate one each, Ryuko getting one filled with blueberries, Nonon getting one filled with lemon creme. "These should be a bigger thing. Like the big candy or bakery companies should make these." Ryuko said, eating another one, this one being filled with caramel.

"I know, right? Like these are a good seller here, why wouldn't a big company make these?"

"Thinking about it, maybe it's a good thing if bigger companies don't make these. It could hurt small businesses like these folks."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You and that big brain of yours." Nonon said, leaning over to lick Ryuko's face.

"Hey, save that for later."

...

After enjoying themselves on their date, they finally made it back to Nonon's house for their planned night of fun. Nonon locked the door and took Ryuko back to the bedroom. She started by holding Ryuko against the wall, kissing her passionately. Ryuko and Nonon both undressed after they moved away from each other, Nonon again stopping to look Ryuko up and down. "I can't really gather the words to describe the perfectly sculpted sight before me."

"So, you like my body?" Ryuko asked, stepping forward to hug Nonon.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

"Okay, umm... what do we do first?"

Nonon walked her over to the bed and laid her on her back, then crawled on top of her. Ryuko spread her legs slightly, letting her lay on top as close as possible. "I'm new to this. I mean, with another person. Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong."

"Hon, you couldn't do anything wrong. Just lay back and let me make you feel good."

After a kiss, Nonon moved down to Ryuko's lady spot. She started licking her gently, making her squirm a little bit. She kept going, trying to match the movements of Ryuko's body. Wat finally pushed her over the top was Nonon sliding her middle and ring finger inside and moving them around. With her fingers still inside, she sat up and looked at Ryuko. "Did you like it?"

"Can we please do that again? That was way better than doing it myself." Ryuko said, still coming down.

"I've got one better, and it's one I was saving for tonight."

Nono reached under the bed and produced a toy, which was made for two women to use at once. "Hey, what's that for?" Ryuko asked, having never seen such a toy before.

"I can show you better than tell you."

Nonon started by gently sliding one side into Ryuko, then moving in to put the other side in herself. Ryuko looked down and saw the toy inside both of them, their lady spots touching, she felt a whole new feeling. "Oh my *huff* this is something else *huff."

She leaned her head back as Nonon started moving, giving them both pleasure at the same time. Their session continued until they had both gotten theirs, Ryuko getting hers for a second time. Nonon removed the toy from them and took it into the bathroom to clean it. When she came back, she climbed into bed with Ryuko and covered them up. Ryuko looked her in the eys and kissed her again. "We can do this again soon if you'd like." Nonon said, returning the kiss.

"Soon, yeah. But right now, I don't think I can move."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm just... still really feeling it."

"I'm glad you liked it. Love you." Nonon said, holding Ryuko close.

"Love you too."

...


End file.
